


Emergency

by hypnoshatesme



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:27:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26996668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnoshatesme/pseuds/hypnoshatesme
Summary: Michael gets Gerry for help.
Relationships: Gerard Keay/Michael | The Distortion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Emergency

**Author's Note:**

> t'is the 14th and the prompt was emergency, but apparently this is FLUFFtober so I made it cute

“So what’s the emergency?” Gerry looked around, but he couldn’t really see anything amiss. 

Just some trees. Then again, when Michael came asking for help with an emergency, he had been hard pressed to imagine what exactly it would consider such a thing.

It pointed at the closest tree, one of the top branches where Gerry could kind of make out a black cat.

“I didn’t want to scare it...” Michael sounded as genuinely upset as Gerry ever heard it.

Gerry gave it a surprised look. “Can’t you get it?”

“I don’t...want to hurt it.” It wiggled its sharp fingers, that seemed to stay the same no matter how much it twisted its body otherwise.

Gerry was sure it could find other ways to get the cat off the tree if it wanted to, but he simply shook his head with a sigh and a bit back a smile. "Fine."

Getting up the tree wasn't too difficult, even in jeans. Getting the cat to come with him took some convincing and when it buried its claws into his chest and arms - at least the leather jacket dampened the pain there - Gerry cursed. He guessed he could be sure it was secure on his way down. 

He shifted when he reached the ground again, holding it in what he hoped was a more comfortable way that might encourage it to take its claws out of his flesh. It seemed frozen in shock and Gerry sighed, gently scratching one of its ears.

Michael was suddenly in front of him. "Is it okay?"

It still sounded surprisingly concerned, which just sounded wrong. "Looks like it. It's even starting to stop clawing at me."

The cat seemed to be warming up to its situation nestled in Gerry’s arm, rubbing its head against Gerry’s hand. Gerry had to smile. Michael leaned down, resting its forehead against Gerry’s to look down at the cat, trying its best to not spook it again. It didn’t seem to mind it, relaxing as Gerry stroked its fur.

"How does it feel?" Michael mumbled.

“Soft.”

"Like you?" It asked, gently rubbing its nose against Gerry’s.

Gerry chuckled at the staticky sensation. He wasn’t sure if that was supposed to feel kind of ticklish. Maybe he was just too used to it.

He looked up at Michael with a grin. "No. More fur." 

He stretched to give it a short kiss, feeling the cat jump out of his arms at the motion. Michael made a disappointed noise when it saw the cat dart off, but Gerry just smiled, watching it disappear between the trees.

“You’re bleeding,” Michael said after a moment, even though it was still looking at the cat’s path rather than Gerry.

Gerry just nodded. “Bring me home?”

The door was already opening next to him.


End file.
